


The Gilded Collar of Servitude

by clockworkgrinn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Loki (Marvel), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sakaar (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkgrinn/pseuds/clockworkgrinn
Summary: What happened during Loki's two weeks on Sakaar. He seems to be awfully close with the Grandmaster, and in a city based on indulging one's vices, there's only one way they that could have happened.





	The Gilded Collar of Servitude

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to heed the tags!! This story is not a happy one, and it will only get more intense the longer it goes on. This first chapter is mostly just an introductory one, a prologue of sorts, so you can expect the others to be longer.
> 
> Enjoy, and please consider leaving a comment to let me know what you thought! ❤️

When Loki awoke, he found himself lying on his back in a pile of what appeared to be metal scraps, although judging by the _awful_ stench there was some rotting organic matter buried underneath everything else. It was better not to think about exactly what organic matter that may be. Holding back the gag that was fighting to escape his throat, the prince stood up and dusted himself off, giving his surroundings a quick glance as he tried to find anything that would give him some clues as to where he was. He'll had sent him shooting off of the Bifrost, so he really could be anywhere in the universe.

But finally, he spotted a structure in the background. Several of them, in fact. Was it a city?

Well, anything was better than staying out here forever. All it took was a quick spell, and Loki had shed his normal appearance for that of a wren. Small, innocuous, and able to slip past most people without earning so much as a second look. Indeed, the simple wren was Loki's form of choice when trying to infiltrate an unfamiliar (and possible hostile) city. He flitted around the buildings for quite some time, each one containing people who were clearly of no real importance, and he began to wonder if this city of trash and metal even had a hierarchy. 

Loki perched on one of the many scrap heaps littered across the city- 

**_Didn't these people ever clean up?_ **

-when suddenly a bird cage was slapped on top of him and Loki found himself caught by a grotesque man with teeth growing in places that teeth should _definitely not be_ and a body odour worse than the one radiating from the garbage surrounding them.

"We don't get many critters like you round 'ere," he rasped, his many yellowed teeth baring themselves in what was probably supposed to be a smile. "You'll catch a nice price, pretty one."

A grimy finger reached in through the bars and Loki pecked it hard. The creature cried out in pain, then smashed the cage against the wall and knocked the bird unconscious. When he woke up (really, how many times was he going to be made to pass out today?) he noticed that he was back in his normal body and, perhaps more worryingly, a golden shackle was placed around his ankle to keep him tethered to the wall.

"Well," said a voice from behind him, "what do we, uh, what do we have here?"

Loki snapped to attention immediately and bolted upright, only to be yanked unceremoniously back down onto the floor when the shackle stayed secure. His head whipped around, and he caught sight of what seemed to be an older man dressed in expensive robes on blue, gold and red. The colours were gaudy and obnoxiously bright. Loki would never have been seen dead in such a ridiculous outfit, but even he knew that now was not the appropriate time to critique the fashion. Survival came first.

"My name is Loki, and I am a prince of Asgard and the rightful king of Jotunheim." Loki moved to sit upright again, this time being more conscious of the chain and how much length it would give him. "I stumbled upon this place quite on accident, and I would be ever so grateful if you could show me the way back to where I belong. I-"

"The way back? Why, whyever would you need that?" The stranger interrupted, rushing closer with a look of (probably false) concern. "You've only just arrived, surely you're not planning on, uh, on leaving so soon? That would be terribly, terribly rude now, don't you think?"  
               The stranger moved closer and ghosted his painted nails delicately across Loki's cheek and jawline. The touch was light and by all means harmless, but something about it still made Loki feel as though he was little more than a mouse in a trap being stroked by the claws of a very hungry cat.

"Stay awhile, _bébé oiseau_ , and allow me to show you the, the, the wonders of Sakaar. Home of the lost and found."

Loki glanced back at the chain around his ankle, and was surprised to hear his companion speak up again:  
"Ah, yes, I'll undo that too. All you have to do is pay the, uh, the price."

A price? He could handle that. The famed Silvertongue could weasel his way out of any deal, so this would be no issue. "Name your price."

Blue painted lips crushed themselves against his with such force that his head was smacked back into the wall behind him, and the shackle came undone at the same time as Loki felt both of his wrists get caught in the grip of one tanned hand and a powerful tongue thrust its way into his mouth. He didn't know how to feel.

**But his indecision meant that, at the very least, he didn't _hate_ it.**

They pulled apart only a moment later, blue lipstick smeared across both their faces, and the stranger leant in to place another light peck on the top of his nose.  
you think?"  
               "I'm known around here as the, the uh, the Grandmaster, but you can just drop the 'grand' from that title and call, ah, call me by what's left."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 26/12/18: I changed the chapter title and added some more content onto the chapter.


End file.
